


that would be enough

by washingdad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex is emotional, george wants to be there for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washingdad/pseuds/washingdad
Summary: Washington sends Alex home after what happened with Lee.but something happenes when Alex is back home.something no one expected.Alex tries to outrun his feelings by running away, finding comfort somwhere he didnt expect to find it.





	1. epilogue

‘Move on  
Be happy  
That would be enough.’

her last words echoed through his head.

‘Move on’

How could he move on without her?

‘Be happy’

How could he be happy without her? HowhowhowhowhowHOW?!

Tears streamed down Alex’s cheeks. How could he live on without her? Why did she have to die? Why does everyone he loves die?

It began with an innocent cough. They hadn’t thought much of it at first. But after a few days at home a heavy fever started to kick in. we went to see an medic but the he said it wasn’t something special. That it would go away by itself.

That same night she died.

But she didn’t die alone. When she died, so did Their unborn child. That unborn child that was supposed to grow into their own happy bundle of joy. The child he would have given the world to.

-

He couldn’t stay here.

He had to leave. 

But where could he go? 

Washington didn’t want him around anymore. He made that very clear.

He couldn’t go to one of his friends. His friends were too busy fighting in the war. 

He decided that he wouldn’t go to someone he knows. He didn’t want to be a burden all over again. He didn’t want to bother someone with his pathetic problems.

He went to his room and started to pack his things. Just the things he needed to get away from this place: money, his writing equipment and some clothes. He put it all in a bag and went downstairs. Before we went away he wrote an letter to Angelica explaining why he left and saying that she didn’t have to worry about him. He would write her when he would find a place to stay.

While walking through the hallway Alex looked into the mirror. A pathetic face stared back at him, an face red from hours of crying. He tried to fix his face and did his hair. 

Alex looked for the last time at his house. All the memories of him and Eliza. He turned around and left, leaving all the sad memories behind at the house. He walked towards he harbor with as destination the first ship he saw that would get him out of this country.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington sends Alex home after what happened with Lee.
> 
> but something happenes when Alex is back home.  
> something no one expected. 
> 
> Alex tries to outrun his feelings by running away, finding comfort somwhere he didnt expect to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> I've gotten so many nice responses this made me like, even more hyped about the story.  
> As for this chapter, im sorry if the dialogues are unclear. Please tell me if I did something wrong and I'll fix it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex had almost forgotten how much he hated ships.

The weather was awful, he was exhausted, cold and hungry.

The captain, David Liverton, said that he could come with them back to Europe as long as he worked on the ship. And that working soon turned out to be helping the captain with all his paperwork. Not that he complained, it kept him busy and it distracted him from thinking about what happened.

-

After Alex finally finished the pile of paperwork he went on deck. The clouds had vanished and the sun made the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere at sea less terrible. Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax. 

Of course that wouldn’t happen.

‘We’ll be arriving in London tomorrow.’ Alex turned around and saw David Liverton standing next to him. David continued to talk. ‘I know I’m not supposed to ask, but why did you want to come with us? There was an passenger ship leaving the day after we left the harbor, you could’ve easily gone with that one.’

‘I needed to get away as fast as I could. Not that I did something illegal or something like that, just a lot of bad memories there.’ Alex answered carefully. Damn, he really didn’t want to have this conversation now.

‘Oh. May I ask what happened what made you get away from there?’ David asked. 

‘My wife died.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that. She must have been one hell of a woman if you’re crossing the ocean to forget her.’ David answered, having a look of guilt and sympathy on his face, clearly regretting the choice of asking the question.

‘I’ve got to get back to work now. If there’s anything I can do for you just ask me.’ Alex nodded. And with that everything on the ship went back to normal.

-

Alexander was relieved that he could set his feet on land again. Man, he wished that there was another way to cross the ocean. But that didn’t matter now, the boat trip was over for now.

David Liverton walked up to me. ‘Well Mr. Hamilton, this is where our ways part I’m afraid.’ 

I smiled at him. ‘I’m afraid that that’s true for now. Tell me captain Liverton, do you know if an inn is somewhere nearby? I need to find a place to stay for the night.’’

‘Just walk down that road, you’ll find a couple of them there.’ he said while pointing in an direction. ‘Goodbye Alexander, I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for.’

‘Safe travels, David.’

And with that their ways parted.


End file.
